A past to come to terms with
by Babygirl2
Summary: Someone from Abby's past comes back into her life and she gets support from someone
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Someone from Abby's past comes back into her life and she turns to someone for support.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these ER characters.  
  
Please review this is my first fanfic  
  
A visit  
  
The ER was quiet not too many traumas to begin with and everyone was happy about how smooth it was going. Especially Abby who was clocking out and about to walk out the door when someone stopped her.  
  
"Abby, you getting off already?" Luka asked, as she was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Yep, been on since 7 this morning and its now", looking at her watch" a little after 7 so yea I am off see you tomorrow Luka" she said while walking out the sliding doors.  
  
2 hours passed and Abby had just gotten out of the shower and gotten into a pair of shorts and shirt when someone knocked on her door. Surprised that someone would be knocking on her door this late she still answered it. "Coming" she yelled while walking toward the door. "Yes?" she asked while opening it.  
  
"Are you Abby Lockhart?" the girl asked, who didn't appear to be over14. "Yea, who are you."  
  
"My name is Hayley, may I come in?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yea sure, may ask why you are here and how do you know my name" Abby asked while pointing to a chair.  
  
"Well first of all I am here because I need some answers to questions that I have been wanting to ask you for a very long time. Secondly, I did some digging and I found out who you were and so I cam here."  
  
"Why did you have to find out who I was?' Abby asked somewhat surprised by all of this.  
  
"Because I think you might be my birth mother."  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 2nd chapter will be posted soon. 


	2. Accepting the truth

Accepting the truth  
  
"What did you just say?" Abby said while still trying to catch her breathe.  
  
" I said I think you are my birth mother." Hayley answered.  
  
"I did give my baby up for adoption but that was 14 yrs. ago." Abby answered while still trying to comprehend what the girl was saying.  
  
"So there is a chance that I could be your daughter because I am 14." Hayley responded with hint of hope in her voice.  
  
"Yea that is true but…. this can't be happening, "suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
"I am sorry I just had to know if you are my mother." Looking at her feet," and to ask you why you gave me up for adoption if you are."  
  
"Look I was to young when I had you…. if you are my daughter." Looking away from her then looking back she said," I just couldn't raise a child then I can't even do that now." Looking at the time," I think you should be going, it's getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow and you probably have school."  
  
"Your right I guess I should be going," getting up from her seat," we will be able to continue this conversation won't we?" She asked while looking at Abby.  
  
"Oh yea, we will most definitely finish this conversation, just leave me your number and I will call you tomorrow when I get off work, ok?" Abby responding while walking Hayley to the door.  
  
"Ok bye" Hayley said after giving Abby her number and walking out the door.  
  
" Bye." She responded before she closed the door.  
  
Abby was left alone for the rest of the night, when she went to bed all she could think about is what if Hayley really is her daughter  
  
Morning rolled around and Abby got herself ready for work and all she could think about is what happened last night, she just couldn't get it out of her mind. A couple of hours later Abby walked through the ER doors and the first person she met was Carter.  
  
"Morning Carter."  
  
"Morning Abby, having a good morning so far." He responds while looking at charts.  
  
"Yea, but ask me again in a couple of hours." She responds while smiling at him.  
  
" I will be sure to do that." He said while smiling back.  
  
In the back of her mind all she could really think about is what is she going to do about Hayley and what if she really was her daughter.  
  
Ch. 3 will be posted up soon please tell me what you think 


	3. Feelings

Ch. 3 Feelings  
  
Hayley had gotten the call from Abby telling her to meet her at 5:00p.m at the river. Hayley got there early just so she would have time to think about what was really happening. She doesn't know what she should feel like; part of her says to be angry at Abby for giving her up for adoption and the other part tells her to understand that Abby did what she thought was right and that was giving her own daughter up for adoption.  
  
"But what if I am not her daughter." Hayley thought out loud. Just thought of her not being her daughter made her feels like she was still missing something important in her life, like a real mother. All of her life she had felt like she has been missing out on something and now is her chance to gain that something she has been missing.  
  
Lost in her concentration she didn't see Abby walk up behind her.  
  
"Hi." The sound of Abby's voice made Hayley jump.  
  
"Oh hey I didn't see you walk up." She said while sliding over giving room for Abby to sit.  
  
"Yea it looked like you were lost in thought." Trying to hide her nervousness by smiling a little bit.  
  
"If you could go back in time would you still give me up for adoption?" Hayley said while not trying to hide her confusion and a little bit of anger in it.  
  
It was taking Abby a while to respond so Hayley decided to speak again," Well I guess I got my answer." after saying that she turned so she could look at Abby then she turned and stared ahead. Hoping that Abby would respond to that.  
  
"If I could go back in time…. I would…I would probably still give you up because it was for the best, we don't even know if you are my daughter yet." Also staring ahead.  
  
"Well that's just great." Showing her anger in her answer.  
  
"I never expected you to walk into my life 14 years later." Now showing anger in her voice to.  
  
"Yea I guess that is how it goes, people give their babies up for adoption and pray that they never see them or even talk to them again."  
  
"Look I am sorry I never meant for this to happen."  
  
What that I would never find you?" Hayley said with anger.  
  
"No not that, I always wanted to know what you looked like, how you were doing and If you family was treating you good." Abby said while trying to get her emotions in check.  
  
"If you wanted to know these things, why didn't you try to find me?" still showing her anger.  
  
"I didn't know if you had known you were adopted and I didn't think I should try to find you," looking at Hayley,"How long have you known that you were adopted?"  
  
"They told me when I was about 10, so I would be able to understand."  
  
Neither one of them saw Carter walk up beside them.  
  
"Abby?" Carter asked while looking at the girl beside Abby.  
  
"Carter how long have you been standing there?" 


	4. Support

Ch 4. Support  
  
Recap:  
  
Abby and Hayley were talking about the situation they were in when Carter walked up behind them.  
  
"Carter how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to be confused about everything that I over heard" he said while looking at her.  
  
"Eavesdropping Carter, how nice of you, to do such I thing" Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I thought so also" also being sarcastic" are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Yea, Hayley this is Carter, Carter this Hayley." Carter and Hayley both exchange glances and a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hayley."  
  
"Nice to meet you to," looking at Abby," I think I should be going." She said while standing up," I will talk to you later or something."  
  
"Hayley…"thinking of something to say," we will finish this later, ok."Also standing up," be careful on the way home ok." Looking at her with concern that a mother would have.  
  
"I will, bye, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Carter."  
  
"Call me Carter and it was nice meeting you to." Smiling at her.  
  
"Ok. Bye" Hayley said.  
  
"Bye." Abby and Carter said at the same time as they watched Hayley walk away.  
  
"Care to explain about what was going on between the two of you?" Looking at Abby.  
  
"Its nothing you have to worry about, Carter, so just leave it alone ok?" showing agitation in her voice.  
  
"Look its obliviously bothering you, so why don't you tell me?" Carter said while making Abby sit back down.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Looking at him making sure she could trust him with what she was about to tell him.  
  
"Yes." His curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"You cannot tell a soul do you hear me" Making sure her point got a cross.  
  
"I promise I will not tell anybody ok."  
  
"Ok, Hayley might be…. She might be my daughter." Abby said while looking at him to see his reaction.  
  
"What?" surprised and shocked to what she just told him.  
  
"I gave a baby up for adoption about 14 years ago and she might be the one I gave up for adoption."  
  
"Well are you going to find out if she is really your daughter?" Carter asked while looking at her still in shock from she just told him.  
  
"Yea I am but I think I already know the answer to that and I am scared to death because of it." Looking at him too and hoping he didn't see how really scared she was.  
  
"I am going to be right here beside you ok I am not going anywhere, you need someone right now and I am going to be that someone ok." He said while pulling her into his arms.  
  
For the first time in awhile she felt like she could actually lean on somebody for once. 


	5. What friends are for

This Chapter takes place after Secrets and Lies and I don't own any of these ER characters ok  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ch.5 What friends are for  
  
Carter and Abby were still sitting on the bench and Carter was still holding Abby, neither one of them had spoken in the last few minutes.  
  
"Carter, I don't know what to do." being the first to speak," what if she really is my daughter?"  
  
"I wish I could do something to make this all better…"He said while still holding her.  
  
"But you can't." Abby said interrupting him and pulling herself out of his arms.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier." He said while looking at her.  
  
"That you will be there for me," she said while returning the look to him.  
  
"Yea, I will always be here for you, you can call me in the middle of the night if you have to and I will be right over." Carter said with a smile.  
  
"You do that, I might just call you to see if you would actually come over." Abby said while laughing.  
  
"You probably would and you know what I would come over," Carter said while looking at her with such care that it made her heart skip a beat." Does anybody else know about Hayley?"He asked  
  
"No, you are the first person I have told, she just came to me yesterday." she answered back.  
  
"Ok. I won't tell anybody I promise. Look it is getting colder out here how about we start heading back, I will walk you home." He said as they both started to get up.  
  
"Sounds good to me." She said as they begin walking away from the bench.  
  
They walked toward Abby's apartment arm in arm and just talking about whatever was on their mind at the time. They reached Abby's apartment and they were standing outside her door.  
  
"Do you want to come in for coffee or something?" she asked.  
  
"Sure I would love to." He said while she opened the door.  
  
"Sorry my apartment is not the cleanest in the world," she said as she picked some stuff off the floor.  
  
"I don't mind I have seen worse!" he said while laughing  
  
"Haha very funny Carter!" she said also while laughing.  
  
A few minutes passed and the coffee was ready, they both got there coffee fixed and was sitting at the table.  
  
"So how are you and Susan doing?" Abby asked not knowing that they quit seeing each other.  
  
"Um… we broke up, not to long ago." Carter answered her.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know, I hope you don't mind me asking but why?" she asked him.  
  
"Well she thinks that I have feeling for….for you still." He answered her while trying to hide his uneasiness.  
  
"Well do you?" she asked him back.  
  
"Do I what?" He asked pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Do you have feelings for me?" Abby asked praying that his answer was the answer she wanted to here.  
  
Ch. 6 will be posted soon please review!! 


	6. Confessions

Lets just pretend that Abby has moved back into her apartment after she was attacked and I still don't own any of these ER characters!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch. 6 Confessions  
  
Recap: Carter and Abby are at Abby's place at they are drinking coffee and the last thing that was said was Abby asking Carter if he had feeling for her.  
  
Carter just looked at her, he wanted to tell her so many things, like how much he loves her and that he would go to the end of the earth for her, instead of saying all that he just said, "Yes I do have feelings for you." Not wanting to get into deep feelings because he didn't know how she felt about him, so he decided to ask her," do you have feeling for me?"  
  
Abby just stared at him for a second or two, and then she responded smiling at him,"Yea, I do."  
  
"That is a very good thing." He said while getting up and walking toward her and pulling her out of her chair and into his arms and saying, "I have been wanting to do this for a long time." Then he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Not wanting to end the kiss but they both needed to get some air, so they pulled apart against their will.  
  
"I have to say that was what I always thought it would feel like when I kiss you for the first time." Abby said of the kiss while still in Carters' arms.  
  
"Yea, it was all I ever imagined it would be and more." He said while looking into her eyes, "I hope we can do this more often because I would hate not kissing you after the kiss we just shared, because now I know what I have been missing."  
  
" I think it is safe to say we will be doing this more often in the future, because I loved it to." She said while looking into his eyes and smiling at him.  
  
"Good." Smiling back at her.  
  
"Carter, I am glad you are here for me I don't know what I would have done if I had to go through this alone." She said, and then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Abby, I not going anywhere I plan on being here for you for a long time and I going to help you through this ok?" he said while smiling at her.  
  
"Ok, what time are you on in the morning?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have to be in until 8, do you have something in mind?" he asked while giving her a mischievous look.  
  
"Yes I do have something in mind, I just hope you agree to it to." She said while pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door.  
  
Abby's alarm went off at 6:00 and she rolled over to cut it off, but Carter's body wouldn't let her get to it. The sound also woke Carter up and he rolled over and cut it off then rolled back over to face Abby.  
  
"Well good morning." He said while pulling her into a quick good morning kiss.  
  
"Good morning to." She said after the kiss.  
  
"Well I have to say that I loving this a lot." Carter said after a minute of just looking at each other.  
  
"Yea me too and I wish we didn't have to get up but we do have to go to work." Abby responding back with a smile.  
  
"Well who gets into shower first?" Carter asked then he looked at Abby and knew the answer to that one. So they both got up and walked into the bathroom together.  
  
Abby knew that moment that no matter what was to happen in her life, she will always have the person she loves and that person was John Carter and she knew he loved her back even though he hadn't said it she knew that actions sometimes speak louder then words. 


	7. One step at a time

Sorry for taking so long to get this posted I had a long weekend!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.7 One step at a time  
  
It is the same day as it was in the last chapter, but its later on it the in the day and Carter and Abby are both at work.  
  
"Abby, I can use your help in here." Carter said as he walked toward an exam room.  
  
"Ok, I am coming." Abby responding back. "What do you need help with?" She asked at she got in the room. Carter pulled her into a kiss as soon as she walked in the room.  
  
"Nothing I just needed to do that because I haven't done that all day long." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh really, well I am glad I could help, now we need to get out of here before we get caught by someone." She said as she walked toward the door, but it was to late. "Abby, there is someone here to see you." Chuny said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, thank you Chuny." Abby responded back shyly.  
  
"Anytime." Chuny said back before walking away.  
  
"See what I mean now it's going to be all over the ER that me and you were kissing in a exam room." She said while turning to walk out the door.  
  
"Well it was going to eventually get out, why not now?" Carter said while following her.  
  
"Just because." She responds back. Abby stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who was here to see her. Carter also noticed and had also stopped and asked "are you going to be ok?" he asked while putting a hand on her back.  
  
"Yea I will be fine, I think." She said back as she walked toward Hayley.  
  
"Hayley what are you doing here?" she asked while motioning toward a chair to sit in.  
  
"I just figured I would come here and maybe we could get that test done to find out the truth about it." She said back.  
  
"Ok, just stay here and I going to tell my boss that I have something I need to do ok, stay here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Dr. Weaver, I have an emergency I need to tend to, I will work extra tonight if I have to."  
  
"Ok, I hope everything is ok" Weaver responded back.  
  
"I hope so to." Abby said back mostly to herself.  
  
"Hayley, come on lets head upstairs." She said with a smile and thinking to her I just want to get this over so I can deal with the answer.  
  
"Ok, I am nervous." Hayley said while walking toward the stairs.  
  
"So am I" Abby responds back while putting her hand on Hayley's back.  
  
They had both taken the test and the doctor told them it would probably be a few hours and day or so for the result to get back and the results would be sent to Abby's house.  
  
Ch. 8 will be posted soon with the results from the test. Please review and tell what you think so far!! 


	8. The test results

Ch.8 The test results  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Recap: Hayley and Abby have taken the test are waiting the results.  
  
The scene is: Abby is still at work because she said she would work later because of the emergency she had. It's 10 at night.  
  
"Abby, are you still on." Luka asked her.  
  
"Yea, I had something to take care of and I told Weaver I would work extra tonight for it." Abby answered with a tired smile.  
  
"Oh, is everything ok?" Luka asked with his usually caring self.  
  
"Yea I guess it is." She responded back.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Abby, when do you get off." Carter asked as he walked up behind her.  
  
"Um, I should be getting off soon, she told me I didn't have to work long, why?" she asked him suddenly curious to what he had on his mind.  
  
"I just thought we could grab a bite to eat or something after you get off, because I just clocked out not to long ago."  
  
"Ok, I think I am going to ask her." Abby said while walking toward where Weaver stood.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, how much longer do you need me to stay on?" Abby asked her.  
  
"You can go on and go we are not that busy, thank you for staying on later, I hope that everything is fine."  
  
"I hope so to, bye Dr. Weaver." Abby said back.  
  
"Bye Abby."  
  
"Carter she said I can go." She said after she had walked up beside him.  
  
"Good, now lets get out of here." Carter said as he put his arm around her waist, not afraid to show that they are together.  
  
"Ok, first we need to get my stuff out of my locker." Abby said while directing him toward the lockers.  
  
"Ok, first stop lockers, second stop your apartment for fun." Carter said while laughing.  
  
"Yea sounds like a plan, but we do need to eat because I am hungry." Abby responded back with a laugh.  
  
They had made it to her apartment and had ordered pizza and were eating on it when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"I got it, I wonder who it is this late at night." Abby said while walking toward the door.  
  
"Yea I wonder who."  
  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
"I am coming." Abby said in response to the knocking.  
  
She opened the door, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Abby Lockhart?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is for you it was marked emergency so it got here as soon as it could." The guy said.  
  
"Ok, thank you." She said while taking the envelope.  
  
"Your welcome, bye."  
  
"Bye" she said before closing the door.  
  
"I think I know what this is." She said when she got back to where Carter was.  
  
"Well are you going to open it?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know, don't you think I should wait until Hayley is here to?" Abby asked him in return.  
  
"Well I guess you could but I also know that you are dying to know and that you can't wait" Carter said to her.  
  
"True but I don't think its right to open it without her here to."  
  
"You can call her tomorrow, you don't go in till late right?" He asked her.  
  
"Yea, but she also has school in the morning I think, if I open it now I might ruin the mood."  
  
"Yea but if you don't open it now, you are going to be staring at it all night and wishing you would have opened it." He said in return.  
  
"Yea that is true, so what do you think I should do?" She asked him, even though she knew his answer.  
  
"You know what you should do and that is open it and find out what you have been dying to know since she walked through your door."  
  
"Ok, here I go."  
  
Abby begin to open the envelope once she got it opened the test results were folded and she unfolded the paper and looked at it for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"Oh my god." Was all Abby could say.  
  
"What does it say?" Carter asked her, while moving closer to her.  
  
"It says…that she is.she is my daughter." Abby said as she blinked back tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Its ok, you can cry Abby don't be ashamed to cry ok?" He said while taking her into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to cry." Was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Well are they happy or sad tears." Carter asked her.  
  
"I really don't know, I think they are mixed feelings tears." Abby said with a little laugh.  
  
"Well at least you finally know the truth."  
  
"Yea, I thought I would feel relieved but I don't, all I feel now is more confused on what I am going to do about it." She said back.  
  
"Yea well everything is going to be alright," He said with positive note in his voice.  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
"I am." Praying that he was telling her the truth.  
  
Ch 9 will be posted soon 


	9. The courage to say things

Ch. 9 The courage to say things  
  
Recap: Abby has just found out the Hayley is her daughter and Carter is there with her.  
  
And I don't own any of the ER characters.  
  
Thank you to the people who gave me responses on this fanfic I really appreciate it and keep them coming ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carter once again stayed the night with Abby. He knew that she needed him to stay there with her.  
  
The alarm went off at 7:00 and Abby reached over to cut it off even though the alarm was set for Carter instead of her.  
  
The alarm woke Carter up, "How long have you been up?" he asked her as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Well lets see off and on all night, couldn't really sleep much." She said followed by a yawn.  
  
"Are you really ok, and tell me the truth" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yea I am just shocked, even though I shouldn't be, I mean I knew what the answer would be, its just scary knowing the answer now, I guess, this makes no sense, does it?" she responded back.  
  
"Yes, strangely enough it does make sense." He said while laughing a little bit just trying to make her laugh some.  
  
"Funny Carter, real funny." She said in a serious tone, but couldn't hold it and burst into laughter.  
  
"Abby…I have been wanting to say this for a long time." He began to say but Abby interrupted him.  
  
"What is it?" she said interrupting him.  
  
"I was fixing to say it until you interrupted me." He said smiling  
  
"Sorry please continue." She said back while sitting up in the bed, which Carter did the same thing.  
  
"Abby I love you, I have known that for a long time I should have said it much sooner but I was being a fool and I regret not telling you the day I realized it, but being with you right now makes me realize how much I love you and need you in my life and how much we need each other and I want you to know one more thing I will never let you go, you make my life complete." Cupping her face with his hands, "Abby I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I have falling more in love with these past couple days because you have helped through this ordeal of mine and I wouldn't have made it through any of this without you, you are everything to me, and I will never let you go either." She said back through the happy tears that were sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"I am so happy right now.' Carter said.  
  
"Me too." She said before she kissed him.  
  
"But I hate to say this but…"  
  
"You have to go to work." She said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Yep, I am going to jump in the shower, ok." He said kissing her once again and then getting up.  
  
"I am going to take care of something ok."  
  
"Ok, love you." He said and he couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Love you too." She said back also smiling at him.  
  
Abby kept on smiling at the bathroom door for a minute then realizing what she was doing she laughed at herself and got up and put some clothes on and went to find Hayley's number. After she found the number she sat down and was trying to get her courage together to call her. Finally she got it together and picked up the phone and dialed the number hoping she was still there.  
  
"Hello?" Someone answered after a couple of rings.  
  
"Is Hayley there?" Abby asked nervously.  
  
"Yea, I don't think she has left for school yet, is this someone from the school?" the woman asked Abby.  
  
"Yea, I am a friend of Hayley's and I needed to ask her a question." That was all Abby could think of.  
  
"Ok, let me get her."  
  
Abby could her in the background, "Hayley there is someone on the phone for you, its one of your friends." Then she could here Hayley say back, "Ok, I am coming."  
  
A few seconds later Hayley picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its Abby, I got the results back last night."  
  
"Oh, have you opened them?" Hayley asked nervously.  
  
"Yea, I couldn't wait, can your mom here us?" Abby felt strange saying that last part knowing she was really her mom.  
  
"I think she went outside, so you opened them without me?" She asked getting a little bit upset.  
  
"I had to know when they brought them to my house it was too late for you to come over and I had to know the results." Abby said hearing the anger in Hayley's voice.  
  
"Oh, well that makes it better." Hayley said back sarcastically.  
  
"Well I am sorry I didn't think you would get upset."  
  
"Well I would have liked us to be together when we read the results." Still showing anger in her voice.  
  
"Ok, I am truly sorry Hayley I really am ok?"  
  
"Ok I am sorry for getting mad I just nervous I guess."  
  
"Its ok, do you want to know the results now or do you want to meet after school or something?" Abby asked her.  
  
"Um, well I don't want to find out over the phone so I guess we can meet after I get out of school."  
  
"Ok, you can call me when you get out, I will be at the hospital, so call the ER or just come by and ask for me I will have the results with me, how does that sound?" She asked hoping that was all right with her.  
  
"Yep that's fine with me, I will see you then, I got to go." Hayley responded back.  
  
"See you then bye Hayley."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Abby clicked off she sat there for a few minutes and then Carter walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Everything ok?" He asked her.  
  
"Yea everything is ok, don't you need to get to work." She asked him back.  
  
"Why Abby, do you want me to leave?" He asked her back.  
  
"No I don't but I don't want Weaver getting mad at you." She said while getting up and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Well I guess you are right, I will see you later ok." He said then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok see you at work." She said after the kiss, and walked with him to the door.  
  
"I love you Abby." He said smiling that smile that Abby loved so much.  
  
"I love you to." She couldn't help but smile at him too as she watched him walk out the apartment building.  
  
Abby smiled to herself and she has been finding herself doing that a lot lately and she wasn't complaining because she was happy and she was hoping it would stay like that for a while.  
  
Please review I will post the next chapter soon: 


	10. Count your blessings

Ch. 10 Count Your Blessing  
  
Sorry for taking so long I had a term paper due so I have been working on it sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not on any of these ER characters.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Recap: Carter has left for work and he and Abby have said I love you. Abby is going to meet Hayley later on to tell her the news.  
  
A couple of hours had passed since Carter and Abby had seen each other and Abby has just showed of for work.  
  
"Hey Abby, can you help me in exam room2" Luka asked her.  
  
"Yea, sure just let me get changed in the scrubs and I will." Abby responded back.  
  
"Ok."  
  
A few minutes later Abby walked into the exam room and started to help Luka.  
  
"Ok, now nurse Abby is going to give you a band aide and then you can go ok?" Luka said to the little boy who had cut his arm playing on a swing.  
  
"Ok, now don't take this band aide off, because if you do it could get infected and you don't won't want that do you? She asked the little boy.  
  
"No, ma'am, I won't take it off I promise." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye." He said waving to her as he left the room.  
  
"You have been looking at your watch a lot since you walked in here, got some where else to be?" Luka asked her.  
  
"No, I am meeting someone and I am just making sure that I won't be late, so I keep checking my watch to see what time it is." Abby explained to him, then she saw Carter in the hallway, "Well I will see you around I see somebody I need to talk to."  
  
"Ok, see you around Abby." He smiled to her, even though she wasn't looking at him anymore.  
  
Abby walked out of the exam room and went straight to Carter.  
  
"Hey." She said once she got close enough for him to here her.  
  
"Hey." He said back with a smile.  
  
"Having a good day so far?" She asked him while returning the smile.  
  
"Well, it wasn't going to good since I left your apartment, but now that you have showed up I would say the day just got better again." He said to her still smiling.  
  
"Oh really, my day has gotten better to, I just hope it stays like that."  
  
"You must be meeting Hayley today."  
  
"Yep, as soon as she gets out of school, when do kids get out of school these days?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know maybe 3:00 or so, I have know idea." He said to her, "Is she meeting you after she gets out of school?"  
  
"Yep, I told her to come by here and find me, when she gets out."  
  
"Well I have to see a patient, want to get something to eat on break." He asked her.  
  
"Yea, that will be fine."  
  
"Love you." He said to her.  
  
"Love you to." She said back to him.  
  
Things got busy and the only time Carter got to see Abby again alone was on their break together at Doc magoo's.  
  
"It has been one busy day." She said to him.  
  
"Yea it has, I am exhausted, and the good thing is I only have an hour left and I am gone." Carter responded back.  
  
"Well I have two hours left, plus meeting with Hayley and I am also very tired myself I have been tired all day long ever since this morning." She said to him.  
  
"Oh really, well tonight I will give a real good massage ok."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They were interrupted when the waitress brought them their food, they really didn't speak much just small talk they mostly concentrated on their food.  
  
"Well I am full." Abby finally said to Carter.  
  
"Me too." Carter said as he stretched back and put his hands on his stomach  
  
"I can see that." Abby said while laughing at what he was doing.  
  
"I think we should be heading back to the ER."  
  
"Yea, Hayley should show soon its 2:30 now." Abby said looking at her watch.  
  
"Ok, lets go." He said sliding out of the booth and the same time Abby was and then he took her hand they walked hand in hand back to the ER.  
  
Not to long after Abby got back someone paged Abby and said that there was someone here to see her.  
  
"Who is here to see me, Frank?" She asked him.  
  
"Over there, sitting in the chairs, she is a pretty girl" He said while pointing over there.  
  
Abby turned around and saw Hayley sitting in the chairs. Then turned back and gave him a death stare.  
  
"Hey, Hayley." She said to her nervously.  
  
"Hey, I don't have long I have practice."  
  
"Ok let me go tell them I am taking a break, hold on."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A minute passed back and Abby returned.  
  
"Let's go to Doc Magoos it's right across the street." Abby said to her.  
  
"Ok let's go." Hayley said back.  
  
After they got there they sat at a booth and both ordered ice cream.  
  
"So do you have the papers?" Hayley finally asked Abby after the Waitress had brought them their ice cream.  
  
"Yea, here you go." Abby said as she handing Hayley the papers.  
  
A few minutes passed as Hayley read the results.  
  
"So, I am your daughter?" Hayley said, not sure of what else to say to her.  
  
"Yep, appears that way." Abby said to her with a little smile.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" She asked Abby nervously.  
  
"I have no idea, but I do think that you need to tell your parents that you found out who was your birth mom." Abby said back to her  
  
"I know I should, but I am scared to, they wouldn't like the idea that I went behind their backs and found my birth mom." She said to her.  
  
"Well, Hayley, we can't go on meeting behind their backs." Abby responded.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Abby looked up and saw Carter standing there.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing I don't mean to interrupt I just want to tell you that I am leaving and I will see you when you get home ok." Carter said as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." He said to her after the kiss.  
  
"See you then, Love you to." Abby said to him while smiling.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Hayley." Carter said to her.  
  
"Nice seeing you too, Carter." Hayley said to him.  
  
"Bye girls."  
  
"Bye." Abby and Hayley both said at the same time.  
  
"Are you dating him?" Hayley asked Abby after he had left.  
  
"Yes I am." Abby said while smiling.  
  
"He is cute."  
  
"Yea he is." Abby said still smiling.  
  
"You must be really in love, because you haven't stopped smiling since he came and left."  
  
"Yea I think I have finally found the one I have been looking for." She said to her.  
  
"Did you love my father?" Hayley asked her.  
  
"Yea I did, he was my first love, but after he found out I was pregnant he left me so that went out the window." Abby said was laughing a little.  
  
"Yea sounds like it." Hayley said also laughing some.  
  
"Are you involved with anyone?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"No, I am free and staying like that for awhile, I don't need a guy right now." Hayley responded with a laugh.  
  
"Sounds good." Abby said back with a laugh also.  
  
"Well I need to go I have practice in 30 mins." Hayley said getting up.  
  
"Yea, I need to get back to work, I guess I will see you later." Abby said.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Hayley said to her.  
  
They hugged each other for a moment.  
  
"Bye Hayley."  
  
"Bye."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ok Ch. 11 will be posted soon, please review and tell me what you think!! 


	11. Having it all

Ch. 11 having it all  
  
Sorry for taking so long to respond I just graduated high school, so I have been busy with college stuff and everything I really am sorry so I hope yall forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of ER.  
  
Recap: Carter and Abby are in love with each other. Abby and Hayley just got through a meeting with each other.  
************************************************************************  
It is the same day  
  
After meeting Hayley, Abby walked back into the ER and was standing at the admit desk, when Susan Lewis, asked Abby to help her with a patient.  
  
They walked together toward exam room 3. "So, who were you meeting at Doc Magoo's, if you don't mind me asking?" Susan asked Abby. "Oh, um... she is just a friend." Abby said back, thanking herself for finding something to say.  
"Mighty young friend you have." With that she walked into the exam room.  
Abby just stared at her and then walked into the room.  
  
A couple of hours passed and Abby was off work and heading home.  
  
When she got to the door she heard Carter singing "The One" by Gary Allen. She listened to him for a minute:  
I walk a step behind in the shadows so you will shine  
Just ask and it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I am the one.  
  
Abby opened the door slowly so he wouldn't hear it and that is when she saw him in the kitchen at her stove singing and dancing to the music. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I am sure that you are the one." Carter turned around to where he was facing her and said with a smile, "Good because I am sure you are the one too." Then he kissed her with all the passion he had for her and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. In the background the music kept playing, and Carter and Abby slowly danced to the music:  
Somebody was here before, he treated you unkind  
Broken wings need time to heal before a heart can fly  
I fill the cannons in your soul, like a river leads you home  
And I will walk a step behind in the shadows so you will shine  
Just ask and it will be done and I will prove my love until your  
Sure that I am the one  
Trust in me and you will find a heart so true all I want to do is  
Give the best of me to you and stand beside you  
Just ask and it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure I am the one  
  
The music stopped but Carter and Abby kept dancing, not wanting the moment to end. Finally Abby looked up at him and wrinkled her nose and said, "Do you smell that?"  
Carter looked at her and his eyes went big, "The chicken!" He let go of Abby and turned around and opened the oven's door and pulled out a black chicken.  
After Abby settled down from all her laughing she looked at Carter asked, "Should I call in a pizza!" After that statement and the look on Carters face she burst out laughing again.  
"Well this was something that will definitely ruin the mood." He said still sad about the chicken he had been cooking.  
"Honey, nothing will ever ruin the mood for us."  
"I love you Abby."  
"I love you too, now lets do something about the chicken, the smell is awful."  
  
Ch. 12 will be posted soon please review  
The song is "The One" by Gary Allen. I don't know if I got all the words right but I think it was close. 


	12. Good for awhile

Chapter 12 Caught

  
  


Note: sorry my computer has been down. I just got a new one the other day, sorry for the wait.

  
  


Disclaimer: I own none of these ER characters

  
  


Recap: Abby and Carter are together. Hayley is Abby's daughter

  
  


now on with the story!!

****************************************************************************

  
  


It has been a month since Abby has found out that Hayley is her daughter. They have been doing things together. Even though Hayley's adoptive parents don't have a clue that she has met her biological mother yet.

  
  


Abby walked into the double doors of the ER, smiling a child who just received some candy.

"What are you so happy about?" Haleh asked.

"Nothing, just having a great day." Abby responded back.

"Yea, not having a morning schedule must have its advantages."

"Yep." With that Abby walked into the lounge.

Carter was sitting at the table in the lounge room

"Hey!" Carter said cheerful.

"Hey." Abby said back followed by giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What did you do with your Saturday morning off?" Carter asked as he went and stood behind her at her locker.

"Oh nothing much, Hayley called we went and at lunch together, then I went to the place I had to go." looking at Carter, "You do remember don't you?"

"Yes and what is the answer?"

"You will find out in time." Abby said to Carter, while just standing inches apart.

"Abby!"

"Carter!"

"You know I wanna know" He said while giving the most pitiful look ever.

"Yea and you will, just not now." with that Abby turned and left the lounge. Leaving Carter standing there speechless.

Soon after leaving the lounge, two traumas came in keeping the ER busy. After everything settled down, Abby was at the admit desk going through some patient files.

"Hey Abby how is your day going?" Susan asked as she approached the admit desk.

"Just a normal day at work, how about you?" Abby asked, looking up for a minute from her work.

"Good, so what were you so happy about when you walked in this afternoon?" She asked as she leaned against the corner beside where Abby was sitting.

"What. Oh nothing," noticing Susan's look she was giving, she added, "really I was just having a good morning."

"Ok. You sure it doesn't have anything to do with you and Carter?" Susan asked still trying to pry some more information out of Abby.

"Susan!"

"What? I just want to know." Susan said back.

"It's nothing, is it wrong for someone to be happy every now and then?" Abby snapped back, getting tired of Susan's questions.

"Sorry, did not mean to push your buttons." with that said Susan began to walk off.

"Susan!" Abby yelled, then running to catch up with her.

"Hold on, I am sorry for snapping."

"No I should be the one saying sorry, I should not have been prying into your life with Carter."

"I over reacted. Still friends?" Abby asked

"Yes we are still friends. Well I gotta go, talk to you later." Susan said while beginning to walk off.

"Ok bye." Abby said while also turning around and walking up.

Abby walked back to the admit desk.

"Abby, there is someone here to see you." Frank said as Abby walked toward him.

"Who is she?" Abby asked.

"She said she is Hayley's mother." Frank then looked up again, "Isn't Hayley your young friend?"

"Yea, where is she?" Abby said while trying to control her voice and her heart which was beating a million a second.

"Sitting right there in chairs, the one wearing the blue sweater." Frank said while pointing at her.

All Abby could think about was where was Carter because she needed him right now.

"Hi, I am Abby Lockhart." Abby said while forcing a smile.

"Yes I know and I think we need to talk." The woman responded harshly.

*****************************************************************************

And the story stops there for now, I will post another one up as soon as I can.

Please review!!!


	13. Talking

Ch 13 Talking 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters

Recap: Hayley's adoptive mother was paying Abby visit

On with the story

*****************************************************************************

  
  


"Hi, I am Abby Lockhart." Abby said while forcing a smile.

"Yes I know and I think we need to talk." The woman responded harshly.

*****************

"Oh ok, well lets go somewhere more private, I just got off work." Abby replied nervously.

"Fine by me, show me the way."

After Abby had checked out, the two woman walked over to Doc Magoo's and sat at a back booth. The waitress came and they both ordered a cup of coffee.

"You said you were Hayley's mother, Ms.." Abby asked trying to be polite.

"It's Ms. Mary Smith and yes I am her mother." Mary replied back with a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, you also said we needed to talk." Abby said after the waitress brought them their coffee.

"Yes, I guess you are the person that has been spending a lot of time with my daughter." Mary replied back with a tone. Abby cringed at the way the woman said daughter, because Hayley was her daughter too.

"Yes we have been spending time together, we have become very good friends." Abby replied back while trying to keep her cool, because this woman was really irritating.

"Well I am glad that you two have become friends, but I know that is not all to it."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked her.

"Hayley has been acting cheerful lately." Mary said.

"Is it a problem that Hayley is happy?" Abby said while getting mad at her.

"No, I want my daughter to be happy, but you see, when I told her she was adopted she wasn't the same, she was a depressed a lot of the time," Mary paused to take a breathe, "but when you started to hang around her, she started getting happy again, like she had found something that I know she has been looking for."With that said Mary took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you think she has found that makes her happy?" Abby said, smiling to herself knowing she is the one making her daughter smile.

Taking a deep breathe Mary responded carefully, "I think she has found her birth mother and I think you are her birth mother." Looking at Abby, "and you can tell me the truth."

Abby stared blankly at her, "Yes I am her birth mother, what else do you want me to say?"

"I really don't know, I just had to know what you looked like, when I stepped into that ER, I had know idea what to do or what to expect." Mary said while looking at Abby.

"I just want the best for my.. I mean Hayley, she means the world to me." Abby said with feeling.

"That is what I want to, that is why I think you should not see Hayley anymore."

"What?" Abby said now really getting upset, "I can see my daughter if I want to."

"She is my daughter not yours, you gave her up a long time ago remember." Mary said also getting upset. She then looked at her watch, "Well I have to go meet my daughter for dinner and one more thing I don't want to see you near my daughter ever again." now with that said, she got up after leaving money on the table.

Abby followed closely behind, "Oh no you don't walk away just like that, this is not over."

"Yes it is" Mary said with stern tone.

Abby grabbed Mary's arm and turned her around, "No its not, I have been away from her for 14 years, I am not going to walk out on her again."

"Well that was your mistake, if you wanted her that bad, then maybe you shouldn't have given her up."with this said she walked away leaving Abby standing there.

Abby slowly walked to the bench and waited on Carter, who had to cover for Luka, which he was strongly against, but had no choice. Abby just sat there going over and over of what had happened today. Deeply in thought she didn't see Carter walk up to her.

"Hey honey." Carter said sweetly to her.

"Hey" she said trying to giver him her best.

"Whats wrong?" Carter asked being concerned.

"Can you just hold me right now." Abby said almost in tears.

Not needing to hear anymore, Carter wrapped his arms around her and held her.

******************************************************************************

Please Review, I will post as soon as I can


End file.
